1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulation displacement joint connector and joint connector assembly, and more particularly, to a plurality of insulation displacement joint connectors stacked on each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing variety of electrical loads in vehicles has been resulting in more complicated electrical systems. This requires increased efficiency in branching and connecting of wire harnesses to be connected to the respective loads. In a conventional wire harness connection, for example, two wire harnesses are connected by employing three joint connectors to establish circuitry.
Each wire harness in the connection includes two wires, for example, connected to each other with a joint connector. A wire in one wire harness and a wire in the other wire harness are connected with a joint connector to constitute circuitry in which all the four wires in the both wire harnesses are connected to each other.
The joint connector has a housing enclosing a contact with two insulation displacement claws. Two wires are press-fitted to the respective claws for connection.
With the above conventional joint connector, a further joint connector is used for connecting two different wire harnesses to each other, resulting in higher cost.
Further, in mounting the joint connector, it is required to spread the wires in the wire harnesses to recognize which wires to be connected, and to appropriately position the joint connector. This deteriorates workability in producing and mounting the wire harnesses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an insulation-displacement joint connector with good productivity and workability in mounting wire harnesses at low cost.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided the following insulation displacement joint connector assembly. The assembly includes a plurality of stacked insulation displacement connectors. The connectors each includes a connector housing; and a contact terminal connected to a plurality of wires. The terminal has a plurality of first insulation displacing parts that are protruded from the connector housing and are pressed to wires in a neighboring connector for contact.
Preferably, the contact terminal further includes a plurality of second wire insulation displacing parts extending upright from the inner bottom wall of the connector housing. The first insulation displacing parts pass through the bottom wall and extend downward from the connector housing in the vertical direction.
Preferably, the contact terminal further includes a plurality of elongated plates each having the first insulation displacing part and the second insulation displacing part. The elongated plates being integrally connected with a connecting plate at a prescribed interval, the connecting plate being separable.
A second aspect of the invention provides the following wire harness. The wire harness includes a first insulated wire; and a second insulated wire. A conductive plate is interposed between the first insulated wire and the second insulated wire. The conductive plate has one side and another side. The connecting plate has the first insulated wire positioned on the one side. The conductive plate has the second insulated wire positioned on the another side. The conductive plate has a first end and a second end. The conductive plate includes a first displacing part of bent first end to extend to the first insulated wire to be pressed for contact; and a second displacing part of bent second end to extend to the second insulated wire to be pressed for contact.
Preferably, the conductive plate includes a base extending between the first displacing part and the second displacing part. The wire harness further includes: a connector housing accommodating the conductive plate, the connector housing including a first wall positioned between the first insulated wire and the second insulated wire. The first wall has the base positioned thereon.
Preferably, the second displacing part passes through the first wall.
Preferably, the connector housing further includes a cover made of a dielectric material. The base is fixed between the cover and the first wall.
Preferably, the connector housing further includes a second wall extending from the first wall toward the first insulated wire and over the first displacing part.
Preferably, the base and an end face of the second displacing part have a larger distance therebetween than an end face of the second wall and an end face of the first displacing part.
Preferably, the first displacing part has a cut at the first end.
Preferably, the second displacing part has a cut at the second end.